Harry Potter
by Weasley's Girls
Summary: Harry está em seu 6º ano em Hogwarts e mtas surpresas o espera.


Harry abriu os olhos. Era uma manhã quente na Rua dos Alfaneiros nº4. Olhou para a janela e lá estava Edwiges.

-Ai está você – murmurou o garoto.

Faltava pouco para seu 16º aniversário e para a volta as aulas em Hogwarts. Ele tivera férias mais tranqüilas, apesar das suas lembranças do que acontecera no seu 5º ano ainda estivessem poucas, mas presentes em seus pensamentos.

Em um pulo Harry se levantou e viu que Edwiges trazia uma carta, provavelmente de Rony ou Hermione, mas dessa vez ela trazia um pequeno saquinho azul-escuro. Abrindo a carta viu que era de Gina. Dizia o seguinte:

"Olá Harry, espero que esteja tudo bem por aí. Bom, como está perto das aulas começarem papai vai deixar a passagem da lareira aberta, e ele já mandou ligar sua lareira na rede do flu, mas só por essa noite para você vir aqui para a Toca. Ah, é claro, use o pó de flu.. Hm, queria dizer também que [um rabiscado horrível e incompreensível].

_Acho que é só. Estamos te esperando._

Gina Weasley" 

Terminando de ler, abriu o pequeno saco e lá estava o pó de flu. Harry sorriu para si mesmo e começou a fazer as malas. Depois de tudo pronto, o dia passado e a noite já caindo, desceu as escadas com a sua bagagem percebeu que os tios haviam saído para jantar.

-Ótimo – falou pra si mesmo.

Jogou o pó de flu nas chamas da lareira, que não era mais eletrônica desde seus 14 anos, e se posicionou falando:

-A Toca!

Um barulho de deslocamento e lá estava Harry, na Toca. Assim que chegou ouvira risadas. Eram Fred e Jorge.

-Hahaha, sabíamos que seu namoro com Dino não ia durar Gina!

Gina tentou disfarçar com um sorriso para Harry.

-Olá Harry. Como foram as férias? – disse ela sem graça.

-Olá – disse Harry sorrindo – Dino terminou tudo foi? – olhando ao redor a procura de Rony.

-Não... Bem, na verdade _eu _terminei tudo – disse a ruivinha corando levemente dando um sorrisinho maroto.

-Sério? Mas porquê?

Gina corou-se totalmente a ponto de quase ficar da cor dos seus cabelos com a pergunta ao som das risadinhas abafadas dos gêmeos. Harry percebendo o constrangimento tentou mudar de assunto.

-Então, onde está o ---...

-Harry querido! – disse Sra. Weasley com a voz de sempre, animada, descendo as escadas indo ao seu encontro enquanto Gina e os gêmeos continuavam conversando.

-Am, olá Sra. Weasley – falou Harry abraçando Molly.

-Como está querido? – questionou limpando as roupas do garoto com as mãos.

-Está tudo bem, quero dizer... Estou me recuperando. – falou Harry com um pequeno sorriso. – E Rony? Onde ele está?

Nesse momento Rony descia as escadas com Hermione logo atrás puxando seus cabelos. Estavam discutindo, como na maioria do tempo.

-Escute aqui Ronald Weasley, se você pisar mais uma vez no rabo do Bichento eu... –gritou Hermione para Rony com os cabelos ruivos do garoto em mãos.

-Ai, ui... Oi, ai, Harry – falou Rony.

-Olá Harry – disse Mione soltando os cabelos de Rony – tudo bem?

-Discutindo novamente? – disse Harry com o olhar de indignamento para os dois, mas logo mudou sua feição. – Estou bem sim. E tomara que esse ano seja mais tranqüilo.

Hermione, vendo que Harry estava se recordando do ano anterior, mudaram logo de assunto.

-E então, onde está Edwiges? – questionou Mione.

-Ela está ali, não viu não Hermione? – apontou Rony para a gaiola com a coruja.

Hermione deu uma cotovelada no amigo ruivo e ele deu um gemido de dor após perceber que ela estava tentando mudar de assunto.

-Ai! – murmurou Rony.

-Ahm, mas o Sr. Weasley onde está? Trabalhando muito? – indagou Harry.

Assim que acabou de falar, Arthur Weasley entrava pela porta da frente dando boas-vindas a Harry.

-Olá, Harry! – disse ele sorrindo – Deve estar com fome, não? – e antes mesmo do menino poder responder ele logo gritara: - Molly! Molly querida, coloque o jantar na mesa.

E assim foi feito. Após o jantar, todos foram dormir cedo naquela noite, afinal não poderiam se atrasar para o expresso de Hogwarts que iria partir cedo no dia seguinte.

Gente, eu sei q p/ um Capitulo tah pequeno, naum tah laaaa essas coisas sabe, mas espero q tenham curtido.

Reviews please xD - - Carol


End file.
